mha_evolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kagutsuchi
Description Kagutsuchi: Kagutsuchi gives Egil pyrokinetic abilities, the power to create and manipulate fire at will. He is able to manipulate not only the size and amount of fire, but also its heat, as well as the shape of the fire itself. He can generate fire from any point in his body, but usually he tends to utilize fire from his hands or legs. Rarely is he seen generating flames across his entire body. With this ability comes more than just generating fire. Egil is able to utilizes a burst of flames from the soles of his feet when he jump to give him a "boost" if you will increasing his jumping abilities. Averagely he can jump anywhere from 15-25 feet at his current control level. Additionally, he can manipulate the fire form the soles of his feet to also act as sort of propulsion like jets, shooting his body forwards as he "slides" across the ground at increased speeds ranging from 30mph on average to upwards of 45mph. While moving in this manner, Egil also can shoot flames from his hands behind himself to either give him an increased boost in speed or to simply steer himself burst of flames from his left side turning him right, while bursts from his right turn him left, and of course burst of flames from both hands at once in conjunction with the flames form his feet giving him an additional boost in speed helping him reach speeds around 45mph. The most practical application of his power obviously would be to create waves, and streams of flames that hurl themselves towards his opponent intent on burning them to cinders. His flames can reach about 8 meters away (24ft) at their current maximum range. However, if Egil focuses his flames into something akin to a spear then his range increases but the are that is affected by his flames also decreases. This allows him to hit farther targets roughly 10-12 meters away, but decreases his ability to affect large areas at once with his flames. Finally, one rare instances Egil can coat his entire body in flames as a defensive measure to thwart off attacks he either can't dodge, or can't counter. Though this application is extremely dangerous and hence why it is rarely see. Weaknesses The greatest risk that comes with this quirk is that it gradually heats up the user's core body temperature. At first this seems like a small drawback, but prolonged and extended use of ones quirk can easily leave to sever heat flash, heat stroke, advanced forms of dehydration, extreme fatigue, the chance of being incapacitated from ones body not being able to handle the shock of their core body temperature reaching certain degrees. Additionally, depending on the prolonged uses of the flames, heat of the flames, and the manner in which the flames are utilized; Users of this quirk also risk physically damaging themselves with their own quirks if the level of heat or power they are trying to use is beyond their current control level. This means if Egil where ever to try to attempt to generate a massive wall of flames that was above his ability to generate then his body would be physically hurt, most likely if generating the flames form his hands then his hands would receive sever burns varying from 2nd to 3rd degree burns. Approved by SokeKujo (3/12/2018)Category:Quirk